Cinnamon Buns
by huangziwe
Summary: Kairiki "Cinnamon" Haninozuka is the exact opposite of her brother, Mitsukuni; But they do overlap in some places. As she arrives back from the various places she's been sent to by her family, the host club, who's mostly all in love with her, breaks down. Little by little.
1. Chapter 1

**Annyeong! Hannah here! Sorry for the many weeks of un-updating, mianhe. In this time of being apart from **_**this**_**. I've developed a likeness for korean pop music. I'm sorry if you dislike it, but still. -Hannah**

**NOTE: I don't own Ouran HSHC all rights go to Bisco Hatori.**

✿**Kairiki's P.O.V.**✿

"Oniii~ Chan!" I shouted as I flung the front doors of the mansion open. "I'm home!"

"Welcome home Cinnamon! I missed you lots!" Mitsukuni ran down the long stairwell with Usa-chan, and threw himself on me. "My little sister! Still cute!"

**Time Skip; Next Morning at Breakfast**

"So Kairiki, what did you achieve for the family in America?" My mom asked, placing her utensils down on her crisp cloth napkin.

_I, at a young age was always deported to different places of the globe to live. As the younger sibling, I didn't have a bodyguard, I have to learn how to protect myself. I was expected to reach the standards of my brother, Mitsukuni. Every two years, I would live in a new country, learn a new language, adapt, gather information for the Haninozuka family. It was nice but, I've always missed my family too much._

"Mother, the Dennis family in North America agreed to the contract, and will start investing." I said, emotionlessly.

"Great Kairiki! Well done! Next destination... There isn't one coming up soon, you can stay in Japan if you want for the time being." My father said.

"Thank you father, I'll get along on my way to school." I said, getting up, ushering the servants to clean up.

"You continue to impress me Kairiki." My father whispered to himself as I walked out.

**Time Skip; At Homeroom**

I took my seat, the seat that is normally empty 364 days a year.

"HEY CINNAMON!" A voice shouts.

"CINNAMON!" An identical voice shouts.

"CINNAMON!" They both shouted.

The Hitachiin twins ran up to my desk, one with hair dyed pink, and the other blue.

"What in the name of hell were you guys doing?" I asked. "Why are your hair differently colored?"

"Umm.." Stuttered Hikaru.

"We were trying to trick a commoner so we could go to their house." Said Kaoru, "Do you want to come?"

"No thanks." I said bluntly.

"Good morning Kaoru, Hikaru." said a feminine voice. I looked up.

"Morning Haruhi." They both replied.

"And you might be?" I asked, menacingly eyeing her, annoyed at her presence.

"Excuse me, please don't glare at me." She said, "It's rude."

I chuckled.

"Rude? Do you know who I am? Haruhi?" I ask.

It's hard to believe I adapted to different cultures.

"Haruhi, this is honey's little sister." Said Hikaru,"She's never around because the Haninozuka family deports her to different countries every two years. She's not going to be her for long, be nice to her."

"Hard to believe she's Honey-senpai's sister, he's so sweet." She muttered as she took a seat.

"Class, class." The teacher said as she walked in the room, please take your seats. Ms. Haninozuka, may I ask where's your uniform?"

"I don't want to wear a stupid dress," I said bluntly, "Is this not okay?"

"Its fine, thank you."

**Time Skip; After Class**

"Cinnamon!" Hikaru shouted. "Wait up!"

I paused my steps.

"Why are you so mean to Haruhi?"

"Jet lag."

"Okay, where did you go this time? I missed you lots." He said.

"New York, in America. I missed you too." I leaned over and I kissed his cheek.

"사랑해" I said. (Trans: I love you)

"_나도_ 사랑해." And he kissed the tip of my nose. (Trans: I love you too)


	2. Chapter 2

POV; Kariki

I don't really know what to do.. It sounds pretty good to stay home for once. To stay home without having to travel, without having to live in stress to learn a new language, without living to learn a new custom. It all feels nice and familiar. I like that.

I walk through the crowd of people, many move to the side to let me through.

"It's the other Haninozuka! I thought it was a rumour but she's actually staying?"

"She looks so pretty.."

"She takes after her big brother I guess"

"Kariki!"

I turn around.

Haruhi runs towards me.. I thought she had a problem with me?

"Hey Kariki I'm Haruhi! Sorry for being rude yesterday.. Tamaki told me something and it upseted me. Ugh guys.. You know?"

We arrive at the courtyard and I take a seat, I usher her to take one too. A smile appears on my lips. "Yeah I know. Guys are such kreténs."

"They're what?" She asks with a laugh as she sits down.

"Assholes, honey" I say, emphasizing my words.

"You're right Kariki, Tamaki is such an asshole sometimes."

There was a moment of silence, it's like me and Haruhi understood each other.. By bonding over our problems. "Hikaru is nice, but I don't really like him. I don't know how to let him down." I whisper.

"Oh.." She says.

"I'm kidding we're just friends, there's nothing between us." I said with a laugh. "You actually believed me? Well, then my acting classes in the United States worked." I see her just sitting there and it makes me uncomfortable. "Waiter! Can I have a menu?"

POV; Haruhi

"Waiter, can I have a menu?" Kariki asks delicately.

I see the resemblance between her and Honey-senpai. The blonde hair, the softness of the face but there's still the pent up ferociousness. But there's something strange about her.. The way she looks? The way she acts? Honey-senpai told me it's about what happened to her.

"Can I have this cake please?" Kariki asks to the waiter that made his way over. "Oh right! Haruhi would you also like some cake?"

She's adorable like Honey…..

"Yes Haruhi she is adorable," says a voice from behind.

"Kyoya-senpai!"

"Good afternoon Miss Haninozuka and Haruhi." He says. "I've missed you Miss Haninozuka, how was your trip?"

"Good, thank you Kyoya, the United States is indeed interesting."

"Do tell me about them Cinnamon." He says.

"Don't worry Kyoya, I will." Kariki literally purrs. "So Haruhi, cake or no cake? OH! Kyoyaaa~ Do join us for cake! Waiter! Can I please have a teapot of earl grey?" The waiter nods and Kariki settles down. "I like cake…" She says.

"Cinnamon!" A voice shouts, "Why didn't you invite me for cake?" Mitsukuni says as he walks into the courtyard with Mori. I see Kariki eye her brother.

"Mitsukuni if you're here you're going to eat it ALL." Kariki says as she pouts.

"Mitsukuni at least you're here now to join everyone for tea and cake," Mori-senpai says, "Isn't that right Kariki?"

"Yeah Mitsukuniiiiii, you're here now.. Sorry though, I'll make sure you know next time."

As the cake comes out everyone delves into the cake. By everyone I mean the two Haninozuka's. They're literally so alike it's hilarious.

"HARUHI!" Shouts an oddly too familiar voice.

"Oh god.." I whisper under my breath.. With this, Kariki stops eating and stares attentively at what's about the happen.


End file.
